Tea is one of the most popular drinks in the world. One convenient way of steeping tea is with tea bag. Unfortunately, a wet tea bag is unsightly and a messy thing to handle and dispose of. The present invention discloses a unique device for use with a tea bag which allows the tea bag to be isolated within the bottom of a cup.